Question: If $x \oplus y = x(y-8)$ and $x \circledcirc y = (3-x)(y)$, find $(2 \circledcirc 3) \oplus 6$.
First, find $2 \circledcirc 3$ $ 2 \circledcirc 3 = (3-2)(3)$ $ \hphantom{2 \circledcirc 3} = 3$ Now, find $3 \oplus 6$ $ 3 \oplus 6 = 3(6-8)$ $ \hphantom{3 \oplus 6} = -6$.